Lily, James, and more then one Owl
by Llyra
Summary: *Last Chapter is up!* It's my take on Lily and James at school! Please review, just a sentance, it isn't that hard.
1. The First Owl Post

A/N: Ok, it was a small idea, and it bugged me, so now I am going to have three fics going. Right, another thing. Everyone here uses Lily Evans, it might just be a trend, but where does it say that in the book? I am using it, so whoever made it up, sorry if you don't like it, I will change itJ  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cept for a few names I made up.  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in her bedroom, staring out the window. She was there because it was summer, and her birthday had been about a week ago. Before that she had been playing with her friends outside and at the beach and doing things that normal people do, but then she was expecting the letter. The acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Her parents were extremely disappointed it didn't come, because her older, and in Lily's opinion very annoying sister, hadn't gotten in either.  
So here was Lily. Still staring out the window. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Lily, its Sandy. Wanna come over?"  
"Hey Sandy. Umm, let me ask, just a second." Lily put down the phone and was about to run downstairs. Just then a big tawny own swooped into her room bearing a letter with the Hogwarts crest. Lily quickly picked up the phone again.  
"Sandy? Ok hi. I can't come, some unexpected circumstances have arisen."  
"What?"  
"I can't tell, sorry. I have to go, bye!"  
"Fine. Bye then." And she hung up.  
Lily felt bad about Telling Sandy that, but Sandy was a muggle anyway, so it didn't matter. She didn't really get it, and always intruded on her conversations with her magical friends. Then the conversation would take an unpleasant stop, and Sandy would think that they were all talking about her, and have her feelings hurt.  
"Mum! Dad! Look what I have!" Lily ran down the hall to the stairs, narrowly avoiding a door swinging open.  
"Lily, be quiet!" It was Petunia, her older sister. She was in 8th grade. "I am trying to study, please!"  
"Ok Petunia, I can't wait to do the project in 8th grade that involves nail polish and a hairbrush!" Lily told her, because Petunia had popped out of her room carrying just those things.  
"Why you . . ." Petunia started, but before she could finish, Lily had run around the door and down the stairs.  
"Mum! Dad! Look what I have!" Lily repeated happily, showing her parents the letter.  
"Congratulations Lily!" Her father said.  
"I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy your school supplies, ok hunny?" Her mom said.  
"Ok, sure! Can I have Courtney and Alex over?" They were girls in Lily's grade, and they were also witches. They got their letters yesterday, and were sympathizing with Lily she hadn't gotten hers. Courtney tried to cheer her up by taking pictures or her, and Alex offered to play soccer with her.  
"Ok sure. They can stay for dinner too. You can invite then to come to Diagon Alley tomorrow with us as well." Her mother answered.  
"Great! Be right back!"  
She hurried upstairs and called them and explained everything. They immediately consented and come over.  
"Hey guys! How are you?" Lily asked.  
"Really good! Look what I brought!" Courtney held up a camera and started snapping shots of Alex and Lily.  
"Hey! Stop that! Save some for tomorrow!" Alex said.  
"Oh, I have a whole nother role for tomorrow," Courtney said mischievously.  
Just then the phone rang. The girls thundered upstairs and Lily picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Lily, you just said you couldn't come to my house, but then I saw Courtney and Alex coming over!" Sandy sounded hurt.  
"Oh, yah. My mom had, umm, invited them over, er, before, and uh, surprised me with it," Lily said, trying to make it sound like it was true.  
"Yah, right. And why did she surprise you with them, and not me?"  
"Umm, because, you see, their mums and my mum are close friends! Yah, that's it!"  
"And why didn't she invite me?"  
"Because, umm, she forgot?"  
"Ok, then can I come over now?"  
"No, sorry. You see that thing I couldn't tell you about, they know it, and we gotta talk about it. And I am only allowed to have two people over."  
"What is that thing? Why can't you tell me?"  
"Is you life so boring that you have to delve into mine? But I am sure you already know, because you have been spying on my from across the street!"  
"No I haven't!" Sandy said guiltily.  
"Well, whatever. I gotta go, bye." She hung up.  
"What was that about?" Alex asked.  
"It was Sandy," Lily told them. She explained about it all.  
"Oh well. Let's go play soccer!" Alex ran outside, leaving Courtney and Lily to catch up to her.  
  
A/N: Just introductory, and if you can guess what the romance is about, then you need to reread the whole hp series, lolJ Review! 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Diagon Alley! Keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cept a few names, as usual.  
  
The next day, Alex and Courtney came over at 9:00 a.m. They traveled by Floo powder to Diagon alley. Courtney was snapping pictures left and right, and receiving many funny looks from the other magical people, Lily was willing to bet that at least half of them had never seen a camera.  
"Where should we go first?" Lily asked. She had never been to Diagon Alley before.  
"First you will get all of your school supplies, girls. Here is some money Lily, and you can go off and get your supplies." Her mother told her.  
"Ok, lets go to the robe shop first!" Courtney suggested.  
They entered the robe shop. It was a lot like a normal cloths store, but it was really big and black. Lily never knew there could be so many styles of black robes! With different necks, and different sleeves, not to mention the train, or the hem, or the design on the waste. They all decided to get flare sleeves with a moon and stars print around the waist, and a V-neck.  
"Pyro, the blue and gold pattern really clashes with your red hair," Alex said. It was an old tradition to tease Lily of her hair, but in reality both girls loved it.  
"I know, but I like the sparkles," Lily said. They went to get fitted, Courtney was taking pictures of Lily, as she was first. "What shops should we go to next?"  
"I really want to go to the Apothecary," Courtney told them, taking another picture.  
"You know Courtney, I don't want you showing these to anyone, ok?"  
"I'm making No promises," Courtney smiled.  
"What about the book store?" Lily said, trying to get away from pictures. "I want to go there," Lily suggested. She was top of all of her classes, and was never in trouble. It was only natural that she would want to get a head start on reading the books.  
"Of course, being you, Lily. Too bad that first years aren't allowed brooms." Alex lamented.  
"Yah," Lily agreed. "How is this for a schedule? Because we have to come back here in about an hour, to pick up our robes, we can do all of our shopping in between. First we go to the Apothecary, to get out cauldron, and phials and brass scales. The we can go to Flourish and Blotts to get our books, and last the wand store."  
"The wand store is Ollivanders," Alex told her. "That sounds good. Ready?"  
The all trouped off first to the Apothecary, then the book store, and last Ollivanders.  
What Lily expected when she entered the wand shop was not what she saw. It smelled like an old library, and it wasn't bright and welcoming like the others. "I guess Mr. Ollivander figures that if you need a wand, you'll go here no matter what," Lily thought.  
Mr. Ollivander zoomed quickly through Courtney (Maple, 8 ½ inches, Unicorn hair) and Alex (Oak, 11 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring), but had a bit of trouble with Lily.  
Try this one. Mahogany, 9 inches, Dragon Heartstring. No? Ok, Birch, 11 inches, Phoenix Feather." By this time, Lily had been getting worried. What if there wasn't a wand that was for her? "Ash, 11 inches, Unicorn Hair." What if she really wasn't a witch, and there had been a mistake? "Hemlock, 9 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring." What if he took all of the wands out of their boxes, but not one of them worked for her? "Tricky, are we? Well, lets try something like what your father had. Willow, 10 ¼ inches, Phoenix Feather. There! Ok, off you go now!"  
He seemed relieved that Lily had gotten out of there, because she had a pile of wants on the chair next to her, and Mr. Ollivander had looked a little worried that she wouldn't find one.  
"Ok Lily, we will meet you in Madame Malkins in 15 minutes, be right back." Alex told her, and before Lily could ask, they ran off.  
She was left alone, with all the shops open to her. She just decided to walk along the little road. But before she had gone far, her paper bad carrying all of her books ripped, and she had to stoop down to pick them up.  
"Hey, this can't be Pyro?"  
Lily looked up to see Remus Lupin, A boy with brown hair and eyes, along with two boys who looked like twins.  
"Hey Remus!" Lily said, standing up with her books. Remus had been and old family friend and she knew about his being a werewolf. They hadn't seen each other in years.  
He conjured up another bag for her to put her books in, and she gratefully took it and dropped her books in it. "Who are your friends?"  
"Oh, sorry. This is James Potter, and Sirius Black."  
"Hiya." She said.  
"Hello, Carrot Girl," James said to her.  
"My name is Lily, not Carrot girl," She told him.  
"Carrot Girl." He repeated, just to annoy her.  
"Don't worry, I will think of a name for you, James," she promised him. Maybe, Goth!" she said, referring to his hair.  
"James." He corrected her.  
"Goth! Ha!"  
"Carrot Girl."  
"Goth!"  
"Carrot Girl."  
This was considered a normal argument between a boy and a girl in 3rd grade, they each made a point of ignoring the opposite gender.   
"Ok, sorry, Goth, but I have to meet my friends in Madame Malkins. Bye Remus, see you soon! Bye Sirius!" She hurried off to Madame Malkins, wondering how Sirius could be a friend to Goth.  
"Hey Lily!" Courtney said, but it was more of a signal then a greeting, but Lily didn't pick up on it.  
"Oh, hi Lily!' Alex said, hovering over something.  
"Hi. What's that?" She asked Courtney.  
"Happy Late Birthday Lily!" Alex and Courtney said, presenting her with a cage containing a tawny owl, Courtney took a picture or Lily.  
"Wow, Alex, Courtney, wow, thank you so much!" Lilt was astonished at it. "What is its name?"  
"She's a girl, and we decided to leave the name up to you," Courtney told her, smiling.  
"Ok, I will name her, umm, Dakota. That is a tribe in America or something," Lily chose.  
"Hey, this stuff if getting heavy, lets go back to your house, Lily, and we can look through the books and try some spells! Maybe there is one for taking instant pictures!" Courtney suggested.  
So they went to the Floo station at the end of the street and paid 5 knuts to travel back to Lily's house.  
  
A/N: So James and Lily meet! Keep reading, and please Review! 


	3. The Train

A/N: Train To Hogwarts, as the title says. R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: (as if a record) Everything belongs to J-J-J(hits record)JKR cept a few names.  
  
"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Lily said as she, Courtney, and Alex boarded the Hogwarts express on September first. Courtney had already been up and down the train, and taken a panorama of it from the barrier divider.  
"Bye darling, write lots!" Her mother called. Lily waved a last time and got on the Train.  
Lily led the way to the very last car on the train. It was empty, and they all took a separate bench, but leaned in the aisle to talk.  
"Finally! Away from Sandy!" Lily cheered.  
"Yes, she was really getting annoying over the summer," Courtney agreed.  
"And she always wanted to play soccer, but could hardly score a goal," Alex told them.  
"Wouldn't it be funny if she was really a witch, and she showed up here on this train?" Courtney said as the train began to move.  
"I think I would jump out a window," Lily said.  
The train compartment door slid open.  
"Lily! Courtney! Alex! I had no idea you were witches too!"  
"Speak of the devil. Sandy. Hey Lily, you don't have to jump out a window, it's ok," Courney said.  
"No! You have to get me away! Ahh!" Lily pantomimed jumping out the nearest window. Courtney took a picture.  
"You should have told me!" Sandy was indignant.  
"Yah, well tough. We didn't know you were witch either." Alex was annoyed.  
"I bet she is a Squib," Courtney whispered into Lily's ear, then repeated it to Alex.  
"She can't be, how else would she be accepted into Hogwarts?" Lily pointed out.  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" Sandy asked.  
"Nothing," Alex said.  
Just then the train door opened again. This time it was Remus, James, Sirius, and another person.  
"Remus! Again! How are you? And who is this person?" Lily asked, referring to the new person.  
"Oh, this is Peter. We thought he was a Muggle, and then he showed up on the train," Remus told them. He didn't look too happy about it.  
"Same situation with Sandy here," Lily said. "Oh, sorry guys," That was to Alex, Courtney and Sandy. "This is Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Goth, and this is Alex, Courtney, and Sandy."  
They all said "hey," or "hi," or something to the effect of that.  
"Goth?" Courtney questioned to Lily.  
"No, my name is James," He said.  
"No, its Goth." Lily told him.  
"Oh forget it Carrot Girl. Us four have to think of a plan to humiliate Snape," James explained.  
"That's not very nice, embarrassing someone you haven't even met before," Lily said.  
"Oh but we have met him before," Sirius told her. "And he will deserve what he gets, trust me." With that, they sat down in the first two seats of the car and began to plot.  
"Carrot Girl?" Courtney asked again.  
"A reference to my hair, so I copied him and made a reference to his," Lily said.  
"Hey, guess what I have?" Alex said.  
"What?" Sandy asked. Alex shot her a mean glare before continuing.  
"I have Ever Sticking Purple Paint from out Trip to Hogsmeade in my bag," she said, excitedly.  
"I assume you are thinking what I am thinking?" Lily asked her.  
"If it involves dumping the paint on their plot, yes we are!" Alex said.  
"Ok, I will do the levitating charm," Lily said, "And Courtney, you take pictures. There must be a wall somewhere that we can blow them up and put them somewhere," Lily said, grinning.  
"Ok, ready?" Alex asked both Courtney and Lily, Alex had her pain ready.  
"Just a second!" Courtney said, fixing her camera. "Ok!"  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily said, and the cans zoomed up into the air silently. She pushed them with her wand over their heads, careful to miss Remus, but get James and Sirius, James in particular.  
"Oh, Goth! Look over here!" Lily said. She gave him about two seconds to register that there was a bucket of pain over his head then dumped it, and there was a click and a flash as Courtney took the picture.  
  
A/N: Please review! I love reviews! It is really important to me as the author that I get feedback, lol. What are some other ideas you have for Zonko's items? 


	4. Sorting Hat

A/N: Umm, nothing much to say here, just please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to JKR cept a few names I made up.  
  
By the time that the Hogwarts express reached the school, the rivalry between Lily's and James' Groups and fully developed to the point where they were planning pranks for the other team for every day of the year. Lily and Remus had made a pact not to do each other though, as they were friends.  
They had a job cleaning up the mess they had made in the train car, but it went quicker than it normally would because Lily used magic. Both Groups left the train, and it was almost as if Sparks were flying through the air.  
"First years over here!" A tall man called. (A/N: this is not Hagrid) "Four to a boat, hurry now!" Lily was in a boat with Alex, Courtney and Sandy; the other group was together.  
We traveled across the shiny lake and soon saw the castle. When we went inside, a lady told us that we should be ready to be sorted into one of four houses.  
As it happened, the Boys had been in the boat behind us. We started discussing what house we wanted to be in.  
"What are houses?" Lily asked, thinking that she already had a house at home.  
"You don't know what a house is?" James started laughing.  
"I know perfectly well what a house it, it's a building in which a family lives," Lily told him. "But what houses are they referring to here?"  
"They are four categories that you are put into, and they become like a home away from home," Alex explained kindly.  
"What are their names?" Lily asked again.  
"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the best, I think. You would be good in Ravenclaw, Lily, because they love studying. Hufflepuff are really rather thick, and Slytherin is where the evil wizards go," Courtney explained.  
"Sandy would be good in Hufflepuff," Alex said to Lily.  
"I want to be in Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw, if I can't be in Gryffindor," Lily decided.  
Courtney and Alex nodded, but Sandy said "Hufflepuff would be nice, you wouldn't be expected to do any work!"  
"Yes, I agree Sandy," Peter said.  
"You both would be perfect in that House!" Alex exclaimed happily, trying to get Sandy out of her house.  
"Goth would be perfect in Slytherin, don't you think?" Lily asked Courtney and Alex.  
"I would not! Besides, I think that Snape is going to be in that house, and who wants to be in any house with Snape?" James pointed out.  
"Snape only wants to be in it because Lucius Malfoy is in it," Sirius said.  
Before they had time to comment further, they were herded into a huge hall with a starry ceiling, and all of the first years gaped at it as a cloud floated across it. But soon the hall grew silent, and a hat on a stool started singing. It sang about the founders of Hogwarts, and their values, which were more or less how Courtney described them. Soon A teacher began to call up names, and they would put on the hat and be sorted into a house.  
It began with "Alesada, Julie!" who was sorted into "Hufflepuff!" After that it went down the list in alphabetical order, next was "Black, Sirius!" and he went into "Gryffindor!" much to the disappointment of lily, because if he went into it, so would James. Next was Courtney, who also got into Gryffindor. There were a few people after that, just enough time for Lily to get worried about putting on the hat. But soon "Evans, Lily" was called.  
*Lily Evans. You are very smart, and are worried you will be put into Ravenclaw, away from you friends*  
*Yah, please don't put me there*  
*Why not?*  
*Because everyone thinks I am a know-it-all, and I want to have a new reputation at this school*  
*Ok, how about GRYFFINDOR!*  
Lily quickly dropped the hat off her head and rushed over to Courtney, who then hugged her and they had a small celebration. Then Remus was called.  
"Ooooh, I hope he get's into Gryffindor, he really deserves it!" Lily said. And he did get in, and joined her and Courtney and Sirius.  
Then Alex was called, and she was also put in Gryffindor. Then Sandy was called.  
"Oh, please put her in Hufflepuff, please!" Alex prayed.  
Lily secretly agreed with her, but didn't say anything. She was on that stool with the hat for the longest time, and the three had begun to hope that she wasn't magical at all. But then the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" And sandy came rushing over.  
Peter was also put in Gryffindor, as was James.  
"Oh no, why couldn't he have been in any other house?" Lily complained.  
"Ha ha," James laughed, "Now you will have to deal with me teasing you for seven years!"  
"And you will have to deal with it right back, Goth!"  
"Oh yah Carrot girl?"  
But then their plates filled with food, and they began to eat.  
  
  
A/N: Mostly sorting hat, well, all sorting hat, but please review! 


	5. You may have won the battle, but you wil...

A/N: ok, it's a little funny, please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cept a few names I made up.  
  
After dinner, they went upstairs to choose dorms. There were six people to a dorm, so Lily was with Courtney and Alex immediately. Sandy followed them, unfortunately, but there were two other girls sharing the dorm also, so she could annoy them instead of her.  
"Does anyone know the potion for developing pictures to make them move?" Courtney asked.   
One of the other girls did, so she gave it to Courtney, who immediately took over the bathroom sink to start developing her nine rolls of film, starting from Diagon Alley.   
"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Alex asked, while brushing her hair. She was reffering, of course, to the list they had made of pranks to do to the boys this year.  
"Let's see," Lily said, consulting the list. "Oh yah! Putting Glue in their hair!"  
"We have to find out where their dorm is first," Courtney called from the bathroom. She was on her second roll of film.  
"Good point," Alex agreed. "Courtney, Lily and I are going down to the common room to watch to see where the boys go. Lily, you have an invisibility spell we can use, right?"  
"Of course. We aren't supposed to know that until 6th year though, so we have to be careful that no one knows we are using it."  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"Evnesco dipasera!" Lily said, and disappeared.  
Alex repeated it and there were only four people in the dorm.  
"Come on Alex!" A random voice said over by the door.  
"I'm coming!"  
From Lily's point of view, it was very interesting to see a pair of footprints appear where her feet should have been, but no feet to go with it. Alex was following the invisible feet. Soon they reached the common room.  
"What is our plan for them tomorrow?" Lily heard Sirius asking.  
"I forgot," Peter said.  
"It was putting Vaseline on the floor of their dorm when they were sleeping, you git," James said the last referring to Peter. "We need to write these down."  
"Ok, put them in the top most shelf of the closet," Remus suggested, even though he wasn't really into the pranks.  
They all thought that they weren't being listened to.  
"Let's go up to our dorm and start writing them out," Sirius suggested.  
"This couldn't have gone better if it was planned," Lily thought, "We can find their dorm and their hiding place.  
So they followed them up to their dorm, which was dorm 107.  
Then they returned to their dorm.  
"Hey! We are back!" Lily said, reappearing both in the room and physically.  
There was a spark and Alex was there also. "We have more information then you asked for! We know where their dorm is, AND we know where they are hiding their list of ideas for us!"  
"Great!" Courtney said. "Lily, could you make three copies of out list? We can put one under each of out mattresses so that they can't take all of them."  
"Good idea. And they are going to put Vaseline on our floor tomorrow, so we should probably either lock our door or set them up for a surprise when they come in," Lily said, with a grin on her face.  
"I vote a surprise!" Alex said immediately.  
"So do I!" Courtney agreed.  
"Ok, surprise it is! Now, here is what I had in mind . . ."  
~*~  
A few hours later, they all were in bed, giggling about their wonderful plan. Any minute the boys would be creeping in here.  
Then the door opened. There they all were. All the girls had to stifle their laughter before the fun started.  
Suddenly there was a splash. The girls laughed as the remainder of the Purple paint splashed on the boys. They landed on a skateboard (Lily had summoned one) which slid across the floor. A stool stopped it and the boys were thrown into a pile of feathers. The lights went on.  
The girls were laughing hysterically at the sight before them. Four guilty-looking boys drenched in Ever Sticking Purple Paint with feathers coating them like an extra layer.  
"Courtney, have a picture to spare? Here's a 'Kodak Moment!' " Lily said as she and the others continued to laugh.  
"Oh, you won this one, Carrott girl, but don't worry, payback will be coming your way very soon." James smiled evily, and he and the others left the room.  
"Courtney, develop that roll and then I will blow it up! We can post it in the common room tomorrow!" Alex said gleefully.  
  
A/N: Or a little odd, but I felt like it, and it's a start on the pranks. Please Review and tell me if you have ideas for other pranks, ok? 


	6. Pink Hair

A/N: thanx jeni peni for alerting me about the lily potter sorting hat thing, I will change that asap:). This is basicly some more pranks, and it will get better soon, so keep reading, and keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned lily potter and the characters I wouldn't be writing fanfics, and don't sue me anyone because I don't own them.  
  
Lily, Alex, Courtney, and Sandy all woke up early the next morning, in case the boys had sabotaged their room. They hadn't.  
"Today is hanging their underwear around the Great Hall!" Lily announced.  
"Maybe we should wait until they do something to us . . ." Sandy said uncertainly.  
"They the score would be even! We have to get the lead early in the game!" Alex told her impatiently, as if she was a coach explaining tactics to a team.  
"Right. This time Alex and I will go up to the dorm invisibly," Courtney said. "Lily, you wait here."  
Lily nodded as there were two pops and the girl disappeared. Minute later, when Lily was fully dressed, the girls had the undergarments.  
"Ok, let's go! Courtney, bring you camera, ok?" Lily asked her.  
Lily made the underwear invisible and then hurried downstairs with Alex and Courtney.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily muttered under her breath, and the underwear zoomed into the air. She magicked them over to above the door and enlarged them, and finally she made them visible. None of the students could see them, but when they left for their classes they would.  
It was all Lily could do not to start laughing with Alex and Courtney. Soon enough they could with out being blamed, and laugh they did, along with the rest of the great hall.  
They boys must have figured out who did it, because they marched right over to Lily, Alex and Courtney.  
"Hello boys. Is that your underwear above the doors?" Alex said, trying hard to keep the laughter from her voice. She didn't succeed and all of the girls started laughing again.  
"Yes, and I wonder who could have put them there? Do you have any idea, Lily?" James asked.  
"Goth!" Lily said in mock astonishment. "You think that I would do such a thing? Me? Innocent little Carrot girl?"  
"After last night, I wouldn't put it past you," he said. Then under his breath he said "pinkus toppa" Suddenly Alex started laughing, but not at the boys, at Lily. Lily whirled around and saw that Courtney had blue hair and Alex purple, and she supposed that she had pink hair.  
"Why you . . ." she started, but then thought better of it. "Polka-dot toppa," she muttered, and no sooner had she said it then James' black hair had yellow spots. The girls laughed some more then hurried off to Transfiguration.  
  
A/N: I know it was a little short, but PLEASE review! Pretty please with a cherry on top review! I love reviews, even if they are flames or whatever! Please review! And also, if you have ideas for pranks, please please please tell me, because I am a little short on ideas, lol:)  



	7. Of Werewolves and Animangus

A/N: Mostly, well, all about Remus and his being a werewolf, but read anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cept a few names I made up.  
  
The boys and the girls team continued their little war throughout the next few years, and now they were in their third December at Hogwarts. Indeed, most says they were out on the Hogwarts grounds having snow-wars.  
"Alex! Look at this!" Lily showed Alex her snowball, which she had enchanted to be icy and sticky. They were behind their snow wall, which was for making snowballs.  
"Good idea. But here's another one," Alex said, and with a small spark she said a spell.  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
"Want to try it?" Alex said mischievously.  
"Sure!" Lily grabbed it, and took aim. The boys were on their side, attempting to take down the wall, but it was hard for them to see it, as it was dark. Lily threw it at James.  
"Ahh! My robes have pink hearts on them!" James cried out.  
Everyone was laughing on the other side, and the girls took this opportunity to make more snowballs like it. Soon all the boys had the new robes.  
"Lily, look, it's almost 9:00, we better get inside!" Courtney pointed out.  
"Yes, we should. Remus!" She called. "Are you going to visit your aunt who is having surgery tomorrow?" She called, by way of hint that the full moon was rising.  
"Oh my god! I forgot about that! I have to go everyone, see you later!" He ran off in the opposite direction of the castle.  
"Hey, Remus, the castle is this way!" Sirius called after him, but he was too far on his way to the Whomping Willow to hear.  
"What was that about, Lily?" Alex asked, as they made their way back to the castle.  
"Oh, nothing, he just told me that he had to see his grandma." Lily said, feeling horrible that she had to lie. But the moon would have risen in a few minutes, and then they would all be in trouble.  
"I thought you said aunt?" Sirius questioned.  
"Right, that's what I meant," Lily amended.  
"Carrot Girl, you are a horrible liar. You knew him far before any of us. What is he really doing?"  
"Hasn't he told you?" Lily asked angrily. "And anyway, I will NOT betray his trust, ok? So don't pry."  
"Please tell us, we won't tell anyone, please?" Sirius begged.  
She smiled; Sirius had very good tactics when he wanted people to tell him something.  
"Sorry Siri, I can't. Ask him, ok?"  
"Fine then, Lily," Sirius said, pretending to pout.  
"Come on, we have to get back up to the common room," Lily said.  
She dreaded the ending of the next few days, she knew that Sirius and James would pry. And she was right, Remus appeared in the common room on the third night, looking extremely disheveled.  
"Remus, where have you been?" James asked.  
"Visiting my, umm, Cousin," Remus said.  
"No, you weren't. You were visiting you aunt who was getting surgery, Remus," Sirius said in friendly sarcasm. "But really Reme, where have you been going every month? There have been excuses since the beginning of school."  
"Where I said I was going!" Remus said desperately.  
"Once a month, every month, exactly on the full moon?" james asked quietly.  
"Ok, so you figured it out. I haven't been going anywhere, just out to the Whomping Willow to transform. You are still my friends, right?" he asked.  
"I always have, and I always will be, Remus," Lily said.  
"Remus! You should have told us sooner!" Sirius said in mock anger. "James is very good at transfiguration, you know. He could easily teach us how to become Animagus."  
"Sirius! That is against the rules! We have to register ourselves with the Ministry of Magic so they can mark us incase something goes wrong!" Lily said worriedly.  
"Then you don't have to do it. Just us four Marauders, as we already know our way around the school," Sirius said.  
"You aren't going to tell Professor McGonnagall, are you Lily?" James asked her.  
"Of course not!" Lily said.  
"Ok then, that's settled. See you girls in the morning!" Sirius said, and left to go upstairs, with Remus, James, and Peter following them.  
"Honestly, if they get caught, they will be in so much trouble . . ." Lily said to herself, and she lead her group upstairs.  
  
A/N: ok, so it was just some stuff. Please R/R! Tell me what I should improve and what is good already! I love reviews! If you don't review I might stop posting, and I really want feedback from my readers, so don't just discard this story along with all the others pleading for a review, and please review! 


	8. Announcements

A/N: Some announcements from Dumbledore and stuff. And before anyone says that Dumbledore wasn't teaching, he was, it says he was the headmaster in the third book, lol. And I don't care if P. McGonagall is teaching or not, lol. I am going to have her be.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cept a few names I made up. I really have to change that . . .  
  
The next morning at breakfast Alex saw the Marauders deep in discussion and pointed it out to Lily. She became worried over this, they weren't seriously going to take this on?  
Dumbledore, who had an announcement, interrupted her thoughts.  
"As we do every year, there will be a Christmas dance for third year and up. If you are in first or second year, you may only go if someone asks you. It will be on Christmas Eve over holidays. And speaking of Holidays, there will be a list to sign up to stay here over holidays in your common room." At this announcement there was some talking about who would ask who. But Dumbledore continued. "Also there will be Quidditch tryouts for third years and up, that will be on the Afternoon of Friday the 17th. If you would like to try out, you will skip the last class of that day. And you have to want to be on the team, no skipping just to skip that class." Here he looked at James and Sirius, Sirius in particular, as James was already on the Quidditch Team.  
"Ooh, I am going to try out for the Quidditch Team!" Alex announced immediately.  
"Even if I wanted to do Quidditch, I wouldn't try out, as Goth is already on it. Who would want to be on a team with Goth?" Lily asked, as if that were the most repulsive thing in the world.  
"I don't care, I am going to try out anyway," Alex said stoutly. "And I don't care if he IS on it."  
"Alex, you don't like James, do you?" Courtney asked her.  
"Of Course not!" Alex said, even though she was blushing and obviously lying.  
"Ooh, someone likes James!" Courtney said.  
"I do not!" Alex protested. Courtney started laughing.  
"Who are you going to go with, Lily?" Alex asked, obviously trying to get off the topic.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Remus," She said.  
"Miss Evans?" It was Professor McGonnagall.  
"Yes Professor?" Lily answered.  
"May I see you in my office?"  
"Ok, sure. Be right back everyone," Lily said to Alex and Courtney.  
Lily got up to follow the Professor to her office, but was lead instead to where James Potter was sitting.  
"Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you in my office as well," the Professor said. James didn't seem surprised, as he and the other three were always in trouble.  
"Coming," he said, and also followed her.  
"Is Carrot Girl in Trouble? That's a first," James said.  
"Me? In trouble? Never. Its you, and I have no clue as to why I have to follow you, Goth."  
"Carrot Girl."  
"Goth."  
"Carrot Girl.  
"This is gonna get really old really fast, Goth."  
"That's because there is nothing better to do than tease you," James said  
Before Lily could say anything, they were in the Professors office. James sat down like he might do at home, he had been here so many times. Lily sat down respectfully and shot a look at James.  
"Now, as the Head of your houses, I feel the responsibility to tell you this. Lily, you are not doing as well as you normally do in Trasnfiguration, and James, you are failing Charms. So, I have talked with Professor Dumbledore, and he and I have decided that you will tutor each other in these classes."  
Lily and James shot each other horrified looks. Lily completely discarded the fact that she wasn't doing well in a class because of the awfulness of having to work with James. They were worst enemies, surely the teachers must have noticed that?  
Lily decided to point that out. "Umm, Professor? Surely you know that we absolutely hate each other?"   
"Yes, Miss. Evans. That may have had something to do with The Headmaster's Decision. Now, the schedule will be like this. There is an empty classroom on the fourth floor, and you will use that Mondays through Thursdays. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Lily will teach you Charms, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays James will teach you Transfiguration. The sessions will start next Monday, and you will be there no later that 7:00. Is this clear?"  
The both nodded.  
"Good. You are excused to breakfast now."  
"You, why couldn't you have at least put a small effort in Charms? It's not that hard, and then I wouldn't have had to work with you."  
"Well, Carrot Girl, I think they would have teamed us up in the next big project even if we were both the top of the class."  
"So? Better later then now, and with . . ." Lily cut herself off. She was going to finish with "the dance coming," but then she might say something about Alex.  
"With what, Carrot Girl? Hmmm?" He asked her.  
"With . . . Holidays, and other things," She said. "And stop with Carrot Girl, Goth."  
"Only if you stop with Goth."  
"Never!"  
"Ok then, Carrot Girl. See you next Monday." By this time they had reached the great Hall.  
"Ahh! Fine!" Lily said, and missed the smile James shot as her as she left for her seat with her friends.  
"That . . . rrr!" Lily said, at a loss for words.  
"What was that about? I saw you and James walking off with McGonnagall," Courtney said.  
"Yes, we were. And now we have to tutor each other Mondays through Thrusdays! Every night I have to spend with him!"  
"Lucky!" Alex said.  
"No! I hate him! Ahhh!" Lily was angry.  
"I am sure you don't mind that much, Lily," Courtney said slyly.  
"What are you trying to imply, Courtney Dever? That I like . . . I do not!" Lily said, as Courtney nodded, with a smile on her face. "He is my worst enemy!"  
"Yes, we know that, Lily," Courtney said in a voice that clearly meant the opposite.  
"I don't!"  
"Time for Defense against the Dark arts, Come on everyone!" Sandy said, and Lily gratefully followed her out of the great Hall.  
  
A/N: About Peter and Sandy. I don't like them too much, So I am trying to avoid writing about them. The only reason Sandy is there is so she can generally move some parts of the plot around, and also, well, you'll see. Please Review! 


	9. Tutorial

A/N: This will be a really long AN, so if you don't care about hp mistakes, then skip it, lol. Ok anyway. Harry's Dad dies before Harry's mum, right? Ok we have that clear. Next. In the fourth book, in the Chapter Priori incantem. Go there. In the American Book, on page 667, on any other book, its where harry's + voldie's wand's locked and the peeps are coming out. James Potter Comes out of Voldie's wand before Lily Potter. Lily is supposed to come before James, and James was killed first. Isnt that cool? I saw it in today's newspaper, lol, anyway. Sorry to take up everyone's precious reading time: ), so continue reading.  
  
  
Discalimer: JKR owns everything cept a few names I made up, of course.  
  
Lily spent the rest of the weekend indoors playing wizard chess with Alex, who turned out to be a pretty good player. But she took everything the pieces said seriously, and most of the games ended up with Alex attempting to crush her Pieces, because they had offended her. Lily's pieces took great pleasure in watching the other team get beat up, and shouted jeers at Alex's pieces.  
Lily saw almost nothing of the boys over the weekend. She was almost positive that they were in their dorm planning to become animangus, but couldn't check, as she never saw them.  
Before she knew it, it was Monday. She tried to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible, but time has an odd way of speeding up just when it was wanted to slow down. Soon she was on her way to the empty classroom.  
"Ok," she thought to herself as she approached the classroom. "When I walk in, I will not jump if he attempts to scare me, because that is how he is. Say something like, 'Hi James, ready for your lesson?' No, that sounds Stupid. How about 'Hi James, is that-' no, that's stupid too. Wait, why do I care what I am saying to him?" She asked herself. But sooner then she thought she approached the classroom.  
Entering it, she saw it was rather dusty, and was probably originally used for looking out over the Hogwarts Grounds. There was a circular area in the corner raised about 5 inches above everything else, and it had windows on the walls near it. There were also windows on the walls next to it. There were few desks, and a teacher's desk over by a wall. There was a cabinet to her left.  
Lily began to inspect the room for James. She was looking under each desk in turn when the door opened again, and an annoyingly happy James walked in.  
"You're late, James," she pointed out.  
"Yep! The Marauders were planning, er, something."  
"Would this something have anything to do with animangus, James?"  
"Er, no?" He said. "Let's start the lesson."  
She knew he was lying, but didn't press. "Ok, let's start with a simple charm. Wingardium leviosa!" She said, and flicked her wand to make one of James' books rise into the air. She brought it back down on a desk.  
"You try."  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" James repeated, and instead of the book, Lily shot into the air.  
"Hey! James! Put me down!"  
"Cool! I need to try that on Sirius!"  
"James!"  
"What?" he said, making a move toward the door.  
"Put me down!"  
"No way," he answered with a devious smile, and opened the door to leave.  
"Ok, if that's how you are going to be, then here! Wingardium Leviosa!" James shot into the air.  
"Lily!" He whined.  
"What?" She asked, imitating what he said.  
"We need to get back to work!" He said, by way of an excuse.  
"You wouldn't but me down, Goth!" She said.  
"So? What does that have anything to do with it, Carrot girl?"  
Lily raised a book from a bookshelf near the corner and hurled it at him with her wand. He barely dodged. He returned with another book.  
Soon books were flying everywhere. James tried more that one, but Lily did them faster. Then Lily heard a shatter of Glass.  
She whirled around, as fast as it was possible to whirl around when one is suspended in mid-air.  
She gasped. "James! Look what you did!" She said, pointing to the broken window."  
"Oops?" He said. "Isn't there a charm to fix that?" He asked.  
"Yes, if all the pieces were here! Reparo!" Lily said, and as she predicted, about half of the pieces were missing.  
Before James had time to comment, though, the door burst open once again. "James! Lily! What is going on here?" It was Professor McGonnagall.  
"It was his fault!" Lily said, as the same time as James said, "It was her fault!" The both then launched off into explanations from their own point of view (A/N: I just realized last night that POV stood for Point of View, lol).  
"Stop!" The professor commanded. She majicked them both down. "This time was supposed to used for learning, not to take out your anger on each other! Detentions, both of you! Now, go back to your common room. You will receive owls telling you what day it is, and until further notice, you both are excused from tutoring." She finished.  
The both set off the their common rooms.  
"That was useful, at least we don't have to tutor each other!" James said, his cheerful self once again.  
"Ooh, I hate you for this! I have never gotten a detention in my life! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"  
"Oh, it doesn't matter Lil. You don't have to tell them, right?" he said.  
She looked at him then ran into the common room by herself, leaving him behind.  
  
A/N: Something is starting! I already have a good detention idea, from my friend (she is linked to on my favorite authors) so you don't have to suggest anything. But please review anyway! 


	10. Owl Post Again (not the end)

A/N: Hi everyone! Umm, something will happen in this one, probably a detention, not sure until I write in. n e way, I saw this really funny site: http://www.getmusic.com/calendar/aol/misheardlyrics/ cpy and paste that into the url later, after you've read and REVIEWED this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all cept sum names  
  
Lily woke up the next morning, thinking the previous night's events had been a dream. Then she remembered she would still be tutoring James unless that happened, right?  
Since she had gotten back late last night, she hadn't had time to tell Alex and Courtney what happened. She didn't really want to, for that matter, so quickly showered and hurried down to breakfast. She wasn't quick enough though, because Alex and Courtney came down right after her.  
"Hey Lily! Where were you this morning? And how was last night?" Alex smiled, her eyes telling Lily that Alex and Courtney had been talking.  
"I was, umm, rushed, because I didn't finish me homework last night, because I had to go to the tutoring thing," she said.  
They looked at her, wondering if she was telling the truth, but apparently her face passed examination, because they sat down to eat.  
About halfway through breakfast, the usual morning owls came. Lily was thoroughly surprised when an owl landed next to her plate. She quickly picked up the small piece of parchment and read from it:  
  
Lily Evans:  
Your detention will take place at 10:30 tonight. Please meet me in my office at that time.  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Lily quickly hid it as not to arouse suspicion from her friends, and was surprised once again by a second owl.  
  
Lil,  
Sorry about last night, I didn't think you would take it that hard about the detenion. See you in Transfiguration,  
James (A/N: ok, so he wouldn't say that. Oh well, lol)  
  
She sat, looking at it, for a moment, before turning it over and scribbling on the back:  
  
James,  
It's ok, I guess I did take it a little hard. I am sure it was nothing to you, you get them all the time. See you in Transfiguration,  
Lily  
  
And sent it off.  
"Who were you writing too, Lily?" asked Courtney.  
"No one," Lily said.  
"Letter's to no one?" Alex asked. "Come on Lily, you can tell us."  
"I have to go pack for Transfiguration, see you two later!" Lily quickly excused herself.  
She hurried up the stairs to the common room, when once again an owl ambushed her.  
  
Lil,  
Do you have any idea as to what our detention is? I assume you have yours tonight at 10:30 also? I have never had one that late. Write back,  
James  
  
James,  
Absolutely no idea, I have never gotten a detention before. I hope we don't have to go into the Forbidden Forest-  
Lily  
  
Lily packed her bag and continued to transfiguration, wondering.  
  
A/N: Very short, but I didn't want to go into the detention here, so I will post the next chapter today, if I can. : ) 


	11. Detentions

A/N: Detention! I don't know what will happen, but my friend, Sir. Alabaster Pidwick (look on my fav. Authors list) gave me an idea of what they are doing :)  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cept some names! There must be a more creative way to do that, I am getting tired or repeatedly typing it.  
  
As Lily approached the Professor's office at 10:25, she was a little worried. What could be so bad that James, king of detentions, after Sirius, had never had before?  
"Well, it can't be that bad, as this is my first offense," Lily tried to console herself, stopping at the door of the office. She looked in and there wasn't anyone in there, so she decided to wait.  
Just then James came around the corner at about a hundred miles an hour, and almost ran into her.  
"Lil! I mean, Lily!" He said, blushing. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going, because Padfoot, I mean, Sirius, was chasing me, because he wanted to know who I was having detention with, because then if it was you he could tease me."  
"Yes, that would be the same reason I didn't tell Courtney . . . But about Padfoot, what is that?"  
"Padfoot, umm, a nickname." He seemed uncomfortable.  
"For Sirius. Why- wait, you can't have already become animangus? That has to be a record!" She said, as realization hit her and he nodded.  
"Well, yah, that would be right. But don't tell anyone, especialy McGonagall, because, I wonder what she has us doing for detention tonight?" James asked, as the subject came around the corner.  
She eyed him suspiciously, but continued. "You will be cleaning out the bathrooms on the third floor charms corridor," she said. Lily and James were about to protest about going into the opposite gender's bathroom, but the professor, seeing their faces, explained "There is no one that is going to use them at this hour. And no magic, the supplies are already there!" She added, sending them off.  
They slowly made their way to the third floor charms corridor, Lily fuming.  
"This is my first offense! There is no way I am going to clean those! And we can't use magic either! Our Infraction isn't that big!"  
"Lil, there is no way that you can escape it now," James said, jumping over a missing step. "And it's not that bad anyway, because the Third Floor Charms corridor is about as far away from our common rooms as it's possible to get, unless you count the Divination tower, or Unless you're Filch, in which case you know about the passage from the suit of armor to the hold in the corner of the Charms room," James explained to her.  
"Yah, exactly, whatever. Do you think they will mind if we use Charms to clean the bathrooms, because they can't detect it, and if we use the excuse that I was trying to tech you charms . . . What am I saying? I will not break another rule tonight!"  
"Oh please Lily, please please please? I will never call you Carrot Girl again!" James pleaded.  
"No," she said firmly.  
"Please?"  
"No. And if you don't stop I will use the Etchem charm on you and you will not be able to talk the whole time we are there," she threatened, which shut him up.  
They arrived at the bathrooms, and then came a decision about which one to do first.  
"We should first check where the supplies are," Lily said.  
"Right, you check yours, and I will check mine," James said. He came out with them.  
"Ok, now which should we do first?"  
"I nominate yours!" Of course, as It was James.  
"You are just . . .weird, James, you know that? Really weird." Lily told hi, but agreed.  
Neither of them talked much as they were in there.  
"You know James, Alex has a *slight* crush on you," Lily said.  
"Yes, I heard, my friend Sirius was heartbroken," James answered from above, having chose the sinks.  
"The would go wonderfully together, tell Sirius to ask her out. And also for Remus to ask Courtney to the ball," Lily recommended.  
"That still leaves you," he pointed out.  
"Oh, I am sure that I will get an invitation from someone," she said.  
"Yes, I am sure you will," James said, apparently lost in thought. "Peter is planning on asking Sandy, you know."  
"Wonderful! They are both annoying rats!" Lily said. "Well, err, unless you think Peter is nice? Because I, We, don't like Sandy all too much. We were excited to leave her as a muggle, but then she showed up on the train. None of us have the heart to tell her to leave."  
"Really, same with Peter. He just hangs around, and we all want to tell him to get lost, but even though we have not-so-subtly hinted it at him, nothing will penetrate his skull to get to his brain," he said.  
"Right, come on. Next one," Lily said, hoping she didn't sound too anxious to get to the next bathroom, she had the sinks this time.  
"I wonder who Lucius will ask?" James mused.  
"Oh, don't you know?" Lily asked in surprise.  
"Know what?" James asked.  
"Everyone knows that he will ask Narcissa, he has liked her since the first dance, but she might go with Snape," she said.  
"Not Snape!" James said in awe. "He doesn't know what anyone is talking about when they say shower, he just sits there and pretends!"  
"I know that. But she still might go with him. She's not even that pretty, just popular with the Slytherins because she has money. She is really stuck up and snobbish, but she doesn't show that side to the guys," Lily said.  
"Even though she doesn't, we know anyway," James said.  
There was nothing to say after that, and soon they finished.  
"Finally!" James said. "What do you reckon we should do with these?" he asked, pointing to the 'supplies.'  
"Oh, just leave them here, I guess. It's far too late, I am sure McGonagall will pick them up in the morning," Lily answered, consulting her watch. It was 12:37, but it didn't seem like that. Lily was still very much awake.   
"Let's go then," he said, and they exited the boy's bathroom.  
The reached the stairs at the end of the hall, and Lily paused to look out the window. "Wow, isn't it pretty?" She asked. The crescent moon lit dimly the Hogwarts grounds, and the lake shimmered with it.  
"Yah, nice," James said. "Err, Lily?"  
She turned, he had a note of unsure-ness (is that a word?) in his voice, which was very unusual for him.  
"Yah?" She asked.  
"Well, um, will you go to the ball with me?"  
Lily was stunned for a second. Then it all added up. He had been calling her Lil, Sirius had been teasing him, and he had found out when they were cleaning the bathrooms that she didn't have a date yet.  
"Of course, I thought you would say no, I was just wondering, you know. Let's go," he said, and turned away.  
"Half a second James, I never said no. In fact, I was thinking on saying yes, and I think that is my answer," she smiled.  
"Really? You will?"  
She nodded.  
"Wow, great!" he said.  
"Hey ya know James, that first night, when you said that you may have lost the battle, but you will not lose the war? I think we both won the war." She said, smiling.  
"Yep, your probably right, Lil. Want to see that passage I told you about earlier?"  
"Of course, James, let's go," she smiled and they went back the way they came.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was the last chapter I was thinking on writing, but if you all want more then just review and tell me, include your ideas, ok? If I do another one, I think I might continue with the owls, those are cool, but ok. Review! 


	12. Post Detention, Secrets

A/N: Ok, I have decided to continue on Lily and James! Here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know it, ya love it, is all belongs to JKR but the plot and some names!  
  
The two entered the common room together.  
"Lily?" James asked.  
"Mhmm?"  
"Don't tell anyone that you're going with me just yet, ok?"  
"Ok, if you say so, James. Why though?"  
"I don't want word to get around that I am going with the smartest girl in the school, well, more specifically, I don't want word to get around to Sirius, he would tease me forever . . ."  
"Surely," Lily answered. "G'night Jamsey."  
"Night Lil."  
Lily Evans, having said good night to her Date to the dance, walked upstairs. Well, it was more of a skip-hop combination, but she made sure that James couldn't see her doing that. She pushed open the door and felt like singing, but decided against it because she supposed everyone was sleeping. But before she knew it, Alex, Courtney, and even Sandy had run towards her, all excitedly babbling questions about the detention, how was it, what did she do, did she have the detention with James, Alex was very interested in this one. Lily supposed that many other girls were as well, because it was common knowledge that James was very popular.  
"Hey! Yes, one question at a time!" Lily laughed, making her way to her four-poster.  
"Ok, I'm first!" Courtney called. "What was the detention?"  
"Er, well, you see, it was sort of . . ." Lily wasn't 100% sure she wanted to divulge that she had been in the boy's bathroom.  
"Yes?" Courtney asked eagerly.  
"Cleaning out the bathrooms in the Third floor Corridor," Lily said, very quickly, in hopes that they wouldn't understand her.  
"You did WHAT?" Alex asked.  
"Yes, that's what I said," Lily told her, slightly annoyed.  
"With James?" Alex asked, clearly jealous.  
"Yes Alex, with James."  
"Well, how was it?" Courtney asked, prying for details.  
"Er, fine."  
"Is he still free?" Alex said anxiously.  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask him," She said vaguely.  
Alex made an annoyed noise under her breath, but didn't peruse.  
After they were all sleeping, Lily scribbled a note to James.  
  
James,  
Do I have to keep up this act until the dance? I don't know, Alex and Courtney really want to know who you asked, and who I am going with. I can't say, because you told me not to. Please write back!  
Lily  
  
She attached it to Dakota and sent it out of the window, which, fortunately, was right next to her bed. Dakota soon returned, with an answer.  
  
Lil,  
Two days isn't that long! Just tell them to get off you case about it! Sirius was interrogating me too, about what happened.  
James  
  
James,  
But you are the one who wants this to be kept a secret! And we are going to be with them all the time tomorrow, you know that. And I am sure that Sirius and Alex will make a connection, being them, you know.  
Lily  
  
Lil,  
We can deal with it, right? And anyway, about you connecting Sirius to Alex, well, Sirius was thinking of asking Alex to the Dance, Remus was thinking of asking Courtney. Run the idea past them, will you? Get back to me tomorrow.  
James  
  
James,  
Sure, no problem. Goodnight!  
S.W.A.K.  
Lily  
  
Lil,  
S.W.A.K.? What does that mean?  
James  
  
James,  
Sealed with a kiss, it's a American Muggle saying I picked up from Alex, she lived there, you know.  
Lily  
  
Lil,  
Oh, ok. Goodnight!  
James  
  
Lily blew out the candle, careful to put the letters in her Journal, away from prying eyes. Then she went to bed, realizing it was already 1:30.  
  
A/N: It was short, but that's ok. All my chapters are super short! Please review! 


	13. The Map and Chess

A/N: Not the Dance, so you can skip this chapter if you want! It's gonna be short, of course!  
  
Lily awoke to wings fluttering in her eyes. She saw it was an owl, and also saw that it was 10:30 am.  
She took the letter from the owl, and scanned it.  
  
Lil,  
It's 10:30 already! Are you still sleeping? Hurry and come downstairs, people think I know who asked you out to the dance.  
James  
  
James,  
Sorry, be down in a minute.  
Lily  
  
She quickly dressed, and hurried downstairs, as she promised.  
The scene that met her was very interesting. Everyone, minus Sandy and Peter, were huddled around James, who was scrunched in a couch.  
"Honest, I don't know! Why don't you ask her!" He was saying, sounding very convincing.  
Lily began to laugh. "Hi guys!" She called from her spot on the stairs. She stepped down and towards them.  
"Lily!" Alex said, rushing over to her. Sirius wasn't far behind.  
"Who are you going to the dance with?" Sirius asked.  
"Let's keep that a secret, shall we?" She answered, smiling. "Alex, Courtney, I need to talk to you quickly," She said, telling James without saying anything that she was asking them about his friends.  
"So," Lily started, then noticed Sirius leaning over Alex's shoulder, attempting to listen. "Go away, you," she told him. He complied, rather foolishly.  
"As I was saying. What do you two think about Sirius and Remus?" She asked, hoping for the best. It came.  
"They are both really nice," Alex said.  
"Yes, and are good for photos," Courtney agreed.  
"Wonderful, that was all I needed to know," Lily said.  
"Why?" Courtney asked curiously.  
"No reason," Lily avoided the question, and led the group back to the couch. She sat down next to James, and while the other four started chatting about who asked Lily to the dance, she took her opportunity to say "They think Sirius and Remus are nice."  
James looked relatively happy. "You two!" He yelled, motioning to the only other two boys in the common room, because it was vacation. "Over here!"  
They walked over. "They said yes, all you have to do is ask," James told them, not minding Lily.  
"Wonderful!" Sirius said, and immediately proceeded to ask Alex, who said yes.  
Remus looked a little nervous and asked Courtney in a more private way.  
"Could I talk to you a moment, Courtney?" He asked.  
"Toady is a day for private conversations," Alex joked.  
The two went over to a corner, and James and Lily started a conversation, which didn't last long.  
"Lily, who are you going with?" Sirius whined.  
"Ok, I'll make you a deal," she told him. "I play a game of wizard chess with you, and if you win, I tell you, and if I win, you sit and suffer," she smiled, knowing what pain that would cost Sirius.  
"Deal!" He cried, and immediately produced a board and his pieces. Lily summoned hers, and the game began.  
About midway through, Remus and Courtney came back, both looking very pleased. "What's going on here?" Remus asked. Lily explained the situation to him.  
He smiled at Sirius, then pointed out to Lily that her knight was going to be taken.  
"Hey!" Sirius complained. "That's not fair!"  
"Is now!" Lily said, and proceeded to checkmate him.  
"Oh no!" Sirius said, in mock sadness. Then he grinned evilly. "The deal was that I wouldn't ask you anymore. Not that no one else could ask you," he said, putting away the chess set. As he did, a blank piece of parchment fell out.  
Lily picked it up. "What's this?" She asked him.  
As one, Remus', James' and Sirius' (A/N: hey, notice their names all end in s?) eyes widened in horror.  
"Nothing!" Sirius said, making a grab for it.  
"Hey! I think I will look at this for a minute!" Lily said, pulling it out of his reach. Alex and Courtney immediately took up the post of guarding her while she inspected it.  
"It must be important, or they wouldn't care so much," Lily deduced, as Alex pushed Sirius into a chair. "Reavelious!" She said softly. Nothing happened.  
"Let's see. Maybe you need to give authorization?" She thought. "I am Lily Evans, and I would be very grateful if you showed me what you are hiding."  
"Mr. Moony greets Ms. Evans, and compliments her lovely red hair."  
"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and also says that if you ask the Marauders, they will tell you what this is."  
"Mr. Padfoot says that even such an intelligent student as Ms. Evans could not decode this parchment."  
"Mr. Wormtail would like his parchment back."  
Lily gaped, but as she read over it, suddenly understood. Padfoot was Sirius! James said so before detention, so these other three much be James, Remus, and Peter . . . But what is this?  
"Ok! I figured it out, partially!" Lily called, and her guards stepped back.  
"Ok, now before you say anything, let me guess. Moony," she pointed to Remus, "Prongs," she pointed to James, "Padfoot," she pointed to Sirius, "And Peter is Wormtail, wherever he is. Now, all I need to know is what this does?"  
The quickly recovered from their shock of her figuring out the code-names so easily. "So you figured it out," James started. After glancing at the others to make sure it was ok, he proceeded. "This is the Marauder's Map, and as I am sure you have guessed, we are the Marauders."  
"Ooh, a map! What does it do?" Alex asked.  
"Well, I don't think we are able to tell you that, but, you see, I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James said, and with a smile, tapped the parchment. Lines spread from where the wand had touched it, and before their eyes, a map of Hogwarts was on the paper.  
"Wow!" Lily said, picking it up. "Wow! Did you make this?"  
They looked proud at having her praise, and nodded.  
"But what do you use if for?" She asked.  
"Sneaking around school, you know, that type of thing," Sirius said, offhandedly.  
"You know, you could get in serious trouble for this," Lily told them.  
"Yep! But it's fun!" James told her.  
The spent some time looking at it, then James pocketed it when Peter and Sandy showed up. The finished off the day with Wizard Chess.  
  
A/N: Please review! I might put the dance in the next one, I am not sure, it will be soon though! 


	14. The Dance

A/N: Dance, sorry it took so long. I am now skipping a few days . . .  
  
Lily was up in her dorm, with Courtney and Alex. They were all preparing for the dance.  
"I wonder what the decorations will be like?" Ales wondered.  
"I hope they keep the lights on," Courtney said, "Because will the lights off I can't take pictures! And I still don't know who you are going with," she said.  
"Who DOES know who she is going with?" Alex asked, trying to decide how to put her long blonde hair, and deciding to put it in a simple ponytail.  
"The person who asked me," She said simply.  
"Anyone else?" Alex pried.  
"No!" Lily was getting angry. "You'll see when we go downstairs!"  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"So, James, who are you going with?" Sirius asked, while they were in the common room waiting for their dates. Sirius kept asking James when he would least expect it and James always was ready.  
"Someone," James said vaguely, in the pretence of examining the Marauder's Map.  
"You know who we are going with, so it's only fair that we know you are going with," Sirius said.  
"I am not going to say, you'll see!"  
"I hope Courtney brings her camera . . ." Remus said under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Ok, everyone ready?" Courtney asked, in purple shimmery robes. Alex was in blue, and Lily was in green.  
"Yep!" Lily said confidently.  
"Now we finally get to find out who Lily is going with!" Alex said excitedly.  
"I wonder where Sandy went?" Lily asked, trying to get off the subject.  
"Oh, she went ahead, she is going with Peter," Alex said.  
"The perfect match," Courtney said.  
They left the dorm and descended to the common room.  
As one, the boys gasped. They were astounded by how the girls looked.  
When each regained their composure again, Remus and Sirius were struck by a sudden suspicion. It was the same. James couldn't have asked . . .?  
At the same moment, the other two girls looked at Lily. They had the same idea.  
"Well, off we go, come on Remus!" Sirius said, a glint of mischief in his eye. "We'll just leave you here James, to wait for your date."  
"Yes, Lily, see you down there!" Alex said, catching on immediately.  
They all exited the portrait hole, arm in arm with their date. Little did the two remaining know that they were conveniently waiting outside in the Hall.  
"Whew, finally!" Lily sighed. "I thought they were going go sneak into Snape's private stores and feed me Vertiserum or something, they were just itching to know!"  
"I know, same here. I think they figured it out though, and I know you are hiding behind the portrait hole you four!" He yelled this last part to the ones outside, in a good-natured voice.  
They all reentered, looking guilty but smiling all the same. "Who would have guessed!" Alex said, genuinely surprised.  
"Well . . ." Remus said slowly.  
"You knew?!?!?" Sirius nearly yelled at him.  
"Well, not really. Lily wasn't as mean to James as she usually was, and they were both hiding something, so I figured . . ." he shrugged.  
"Wow, I though I would never see the day," Courtney said. "Luckily I brought my camera . . ." She grinned evilly.  
"Oh no! Not a photo!" Lily said happily, and pulled James out of the portrait hole. The others followed, not wanting a picture either. By the time they reached the Great Hall, there were all so stunned at the decorations that they completely forgot to take a picture. There were Christmas trees all over the place decorated with bubbles or falling snow, and a big Merry Christmas! Sign hung over the head table. The chandeliers were charmed blue, and there was snow falling from the ceiling, although it wasn't at all cold.  
After staring around for a minute, the six students were startled out of their thoughts once again by Dumbledore, who announced that the dance had officially began.  
The six walked off to the refreshment table, not wanting to start dancing quite yet. But then a slow song came on.  
Sirius and Alex walked into the middle of the Great Hall, followed closely by Courtney and Remus. Soon only James and Lily were left.  
"Er, do you want to dance?" Asked James, un-surely.  
"Of course," Lily replied, smiling.  
They walked out on the dance floor, and Lily put her arms around his shoulders, and could feel his slide around her waist. They danced in silence for a bit, not sure what to say, if anything.  
The song ended uneventfully, and all six once again re-gathered, but this time away from the refreshment table.  
They six got to talking about Quidditch, which Lily knew nothing about. Alex knew, of course, she had made the team, and Courtney had taken pictures. So Lily was standing there, just watching.  
After a while she muted everything out and was in a state of semi-consciousness, just listening to what everyone was saying, but it didn't really process. So instead she excused herself and went outside.  
Lily looked over the lake, watching it's ripples shine. She was mentally hitting herself for not learning about Quidditch so she could participate in the conversation. But at the same time, thoughts of rejection were running through her head. "James didn't even care what she thought, as long as he had a pretty date!" She told herself, knowing that was not true, but trying to make it sound true. Before she knew it, another slow song was on.  
A boy she never even knew came up to her and asked her to dance. She consented. "That will show James, I don't need him!" She told herself.  
She danced with the boy, and listened to the lyrics of the song. Soon she noticed James standing nearly next to her.  
"Oh, Hello James!" She said, falsely happy.  
"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
"Dancing, what does it look like?" She answered, again with a fake smile.  
"Who is this?" he asked, gesturing to the boy. Lily shrugged and excused herself.  
"What does it matter to you, Quidditch Boy?" She asked him.  
"You're my date Lily! You are supposed to dance with me!"  
"Is that all you care about? Dancing with someone pretty?" She nearly shouted, causing heads to turn.  
"No, it's not!" He protested.  
"The maybe you should act like it's not!" She voiced her fears, and noticing that many people were looking at the two, she ran outside once again.  
A/N: The rest of the dance is coming up! They will make up, don't worry. I mean, don't they have to? Anyway, please review! 


	15. First Kiss, and Last Owls

A/N: Second half, or part, I am not sure, of the Dance. Review!  
  
Lily sat outside, her head buried in her hands. She blinked several times, but the tears insisted on falling and making stains. "I can remove those with a charm . . ." Lily said, thinking oddly clearly. She looked over the lake again, thinking about what a horrible dance this had been. She had been looking forward to this forever, and now to have it ruined like this . . .  
"Lily?" A voice behind her asked softly.  
"Go away," she answered, as she knew it was James, and she didn't want him to see her crying.  
She felt him sit down next to her.  
"Ok, I don't know if this is the best time . . ." He started, but Lily cut him off.  
"Then wait!"  
"But," he continued, "I am going to say it anyway. I know I was acting like a jerk back there, I get caught up in Quidditch a lot. I wasn't really thinking, and, well, I want to say I am sorry." He stopped there.  
Lily sniffed. She turned around and looked at him. "Really?" She asked softly.  
He nodded. A slow song started again.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked her, offering her his hand.  
"Out here?" She asked.  
"If you want," he answered her. She accepted, and took his hand, also smiling.  
They danced to the song, same as before, but without nearly as much tension. She leaned her head against his chest, and he places his head on hers.  
They finished the rest of the song in silence, and then Lily sat down again.  
"Now it's my turn to say sorry," she said. "I guess I over reacted a bit, but it seemed like you weren't paying any attention to me, and I felt left out. So I would also like to say sorry."  
"Apology accepted," he said. He leaned toward her, and before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. She was surprised at first, as this was her first kiss, but then realized that this was James, and she didn't need to be surprised.  
Then there was a flash. Breaking away from her, James whirled around, and simultaneously they noticed that Courtney had her camera.  
"Courtney!" Lily said, running after her.  
She smiled and waved the camera around before taking off. Lily and James were close behind her, both smiling as well.  
  
After the dance . . .  
  
Lily smiled as she recalled the kiss. It had been so perfect, as she always imagined it. Except for that picture. "Courtney?" she asked innocently.  
"Mhmm?" Courtney answered.  
"Could I see your camera for a second?" Lily asked, in what she hoped was an off-hand way.  
"Of course not! I know what you would do! But trust me, later you will want a picture of that."  
"Ok, maybe, but I am not sure I want you waving that around to the whole common room," Lily protested.  
"Ok, I promise I won't show it to anyone except you," Courtney said.  
Lily knew she wouldn't get a better answer then that out of Courtney, so she wrote to James, using Dakota.  
  
James,  
Courtney promised she wouldn't show the picture to anyone, so we're safe that way. Love ya!  
Lily  
  
Lil,  
Good thing, but I don't think it matters too much. Sirius said that the whole house had known that we would eventually get together. Love you Lil!  
James  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Okedoke, I am pretty sure now that that will be the end. If you are desperate for more, give me ideas, and I will write! Please please please please review! 


End file.
